Our poem
by TildaIsWicked
Summary: A poem about Yuna's feelings for Tidus throughout the story.


This poem describes Yuna's emotions and feelings for Tidus throughout the game,at least how I imagine doesn't follow everything that she says or does in the story,I made some things seem more 'poetic' so that it could match the text.I thought about different scenes and moments when I wrote,maybe you can figure out which ones?:3 This is my first uploaded poem,so please be nice...  
Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix,not it did,Final Fantasy X-2 would never have been made,and Tidus' name would have been spoken by the other characters T.T

* * *

I was born to pray

But die while dancing

Die while fighting

Was always my fate

Then you came

Tempter from the sea

Choking me with dreams

And things I didn't need

You always were so kind

Different from my life

Like that sneaky snake

You brought me my sun

So you took a step and

I saw your secret smile

I realized first now

I need you by my side

Lead me to my fate

You thought you were right

Living like in a secret play

And I can only hide my tears

In my satin sleeve

Then deep down from the sea,

A monster that's a nightmare to me

You connect to something hidden

And I'm forgotten

Your secret life

It swallows me

I need to know more about you

I seek your sunburnt hand

We laugh at the setting sun

You saw me

Dancing with the gods

You look at me

With a deep, dark feeling

And as we walk

On a never-ending journey

We laugh and we love

But keep our secrets in our closed hands

So that we'll never discover them

Then you learn about my world

About my hidden motive deep within

Your naivety is contagious

And my doubt is born

I live through night and day

Forgetting what to say

And I'm paler by the morning

You tear my life away

I'll forget what you told me

I'll live by my aby

And love you in the shadows

If you knew how those souls

Suck themselves into my breath

But I only want your words

Lingering in my ears

We get closer to our goal

And I'm closer to my grave

Then I felt a sudden breeze

And you whispered my name

I choke on my breathtakes

I run away again

I'm going to hide my senses

Inside my empty shell

They're all so

Inhumanly devoted to you

So I turn myself to

A black shape in the horizon

That smiles and gives me his hand

I'll walk with him 'till dawn

Until you disappear from me

But then you come

And stop me in my act

I just let myself fall

Away from your arms,

Just into the sky

I know you'll find me

You always do

I just have to make a sound

You'll come running

You know now

We have all been running

Towards our closed door

And you've kept going

With a smile on your lips

Not seeing that the others

Look at your back

With sorrow in their eyes

I'd listen to your story

But now is my chance

I will never go back

So don't try it again

They tell you my truth

Your long awaited goal

That you have pointed at

While happily shouting at me

Turned out to be

My tormented death

My eternal sleep

Will be your eternal calm

Is what you have heard

But I will never regret

Then you whisper

Whisper and you tempt me

Tell me about the legends of your world

And the history of sunrise

You closed my eyes

And filled my mouth with smiles

Just like you push the darkness away

You rather paint it white

I still see my fate

It's clouded behind your vision

And I bite my lip until I bleed

And I tell you about my heart

You show me that I'm not drowning

If I'm wrapped in your arms

While sinking slowly

We won't reach the bottom of this lake

Because there's no bottom of our joy

You say you'll always be with me

Even after the end

How could you ever know

I would believe you

We make it to our end

You see that this is it

And I dance until dawn

You cry and scream my name

I'd thought my heart would stop

But your sneaky fingers

Stopped this apocalypse

You pulled the plug

The illusion fades away

I'm alone and exposed

To your awful truth

So what can I say

As you slowly fade away

Have you always been a dream

Or is this your dreamlike appearence?

I whisper those three words,

Yet you still turn away

And I see

You leaving me

And my heartbeats echo

Along with your footsteps

I see your shadow

Fading into the clouds

Firelike movements

You're gone forever

But you'll always be my sun

So now here I stand

My arms are cold without your embrace

You have surely bewitched me

You were never real

Were you?

* * *

Hope you liked it!;)


End file.
